Some memory/storage systems may include an extensible memory hub. An apparatus may include a first extensible non-volatile memory (NVM) hub (EN hub). The first EN hub includes an upstream interface port configured to couple the first EN hub to an NVM controller or to a second EN hub, a downstream interface port configured to couple the first EN hub to a third EN hub or to a NVM device, at least one NVM device port, each NVM device port configured to couple the first EN hub to a respective NVM device via a NVM channel, and an EN hub controller. The EN hub controller includes command logic configured to initialize the first EN hub in response to an initialize chain command from the NVM controller, the initializing including enumerating each NVM device coupled to the first EN hub and each of one or more associated NVM dies.